


maybe if you stopped looking elsewhere;

by AyeDreamer



Category: 1The9 (Band), 언더 나인틴 | Under Nineteen (TV)
Genre: #원더나인, M/M, Pining, and i swear this was supposed to be a yongha x yechan fic BUT JUNG JINSUNG WENT HELL NO ON ME, i can't believe, i wanted to write a fluffy yongha x yechan fanfic, one-sided yongha x yechan, romantic-drama, this is actually more sad than i thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeDreamer/pseuds/AyeDreamer
Summary: Yechan does it all over again for a couple of more times until one.While Jinsung is always there.





	1. Chapter 1

Shin Yechan likes to think he hides his feelings well. One minute he's laughing at Jinsung's story then the next he's scowling at the sight of Yoo Yongha cutely resting his head on Doyum's shoulder by the sofa. He fakes a cough over his hand and looks away. Jinsung stares at the frown on Yechan’s lips with worry. "Why the sudden mood change?"

The older boy forces out a smile. "I just remembered that I forgot to fold my laundry," he lamely excuses. "I'll do that right now." He gives Jinsung a gentle pat on the arm as he leaves for his room upstairs. "Sleep tight."

All Yechan ever does is run away.

Because that's what he's always been good at.

In order to not get hurt.

Meanwhile, the place where he patted Jinsung earlier on continues to linger with warmth.

Until Jinsung is left yearning for more.

Though he can rarely touch.

* * *

"Do you know if Doyum and Jinsung are going out?" Yongha asks him one morning. Yechan was _helping_ him put on face cream around his cheekbones. More like, pampering him actually.

"Jinsung's my best friend," he utters without taking his gaze off the smooth-looking skin. "I would be the first to know if they were." He resists the urge to press his mouth against Yongha's cheek—a selfish wish he'd been dreaming about almost every night now.

Yongha licks his lips out of nervousness and Yechan really tried not to watch the movement in slow-mo. But guiltily, he did. He's a growing man with hormones and needs. His nature cannot be defied.

"I-I like Doyum." _I want to ask him out_ is the unvoiced thought. Yechan instantly freezes, and for a moment, he forgets how to breathe through his nose.

The words came out more harshly than he intended for them to sound. "Okay—do what you want."

Yechan places the lotion on the table and got up from his seat with a slight sway to his body. Yongha didn't seem to notice the cloud raining over him because he doesn't call out to Yechan when the younger boy left the living room wordlessly. Yongha probably thought Yechan said that to encourage him. How naive.

The next day Yechan pretends he doesn't see Yongha taking Doyum to the balcony to talk to him in private. He also pretends that he doesn't see them holding hands underneath the table when he moved to the sink to wash his plate. And maybe, just maybe. The reason he bruised Jinsung's lips with an intense make-out session isn't because he suddenly developed feelings for the brunet, but because he was jealous at the thought of Yongha doing all these intimate things to another person who will never be him.

He apologized right away after Jinsung shoved him away in confusion.

"I'm stupid," he reasons.

Jinsung scoffs, unamused. "I know. Don't remind me."

* * *

Yet Yechan does it all over again for a couple of more times until _one_.

It takes a month—after the whole mess with finding out the subject of his affection is going out with someone else—for Yechan to properly speak with Yongha again. Yongha had come by to borrow Seunghwan's bluetooth speaker (his roommate who left to take a shower), while Yechan sat on his bed with a laptop across his lap. At seeing Yongha enter the room, Yechan decides to push his laptop to the side and call out to the older boy before he could leave. "Hyung," he says with reluctance. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Yongha nods. "Of course." As 1THE9's appointed leader, he found it his obligation to help the youngsters with any of their problems. Especially if it concerned their mental and emotional state.

"Remember how you told me you liked someone a month ago?" Yechan starts nervously.

"Yeah?" Yongha twirls the speaker in his hand.

"Well I like someone, too."

Intrigued, Yongha shoots him a teasing smile. "Oooh~ Love troubles? 'You thinking about confessing?"

The younger lad bitterly laughs. "I am. Got any ideas?"

Yongha hummed and thought hard. "I don't know. Kiss them maybe." He chuckles at his own suggestion. "Maybe if they found out that you're a good kisser, they'll want you too."

"Really?"

Yechan takes a step forward.

Yongha chuckles once more. "Really."

Almost immediately, Yechan is circling a hand behind Yongha's head and pressing their mouths together. Caught off guard, the '99 liner feels his breath being taken away by force that he drops the speaker on the floor. The resounding crack noise passes from one ear to another as if it were one short, insignificant buzz.

At the unresponsive lips against his, Yechan painfully pulls away (doubting every bit of actions he'd done ever since he found out that he loved the older man).

Yongha stares at him unmoving, eyes glistening. Until eventually, one by one, the tears begin to fall down those cheeks Yechan loved so much. And it's this horrible sight that made Yechan realize that what he had done was very much fucked up.

"You didn't cheat. This isn't cheating. It's all on me. Don't cry. Please, hyung. I'm sorry." Yechan babbles in a rush, panicking and heart breaking. He never meant to hurt his hyung. The kiss was a total asshole move on his part. He should have concealed his feelings better. Everything was too unfair for both Yongha and Doyum. He doesn't want to break them apart. He has no right.

**"I am so sorry, hyung."**

With trembling legs, Yongha turns away to the door and bolts. His muffled sobs echoed through the hallway which no doubt alerted some of the members nearby. Jinsung barges into the room with a disappointed look not too long after and scolds him.

"And here I thought you got over him."

Closing his eyes in frustration, Yechan admits shamefully, "My feelings—they never went away."

"Even when you knew it would never work out?"

Yechan releases a shuddered breath. "I wanted him. I _still_ want him and it hurts seeing him with another person.”

Jinsung glares hard. ”So you decided it best to force yourself onto him?”

The lad couldn’t reply. It’s too painful for him to admit the truth. He’s the worst person ever.

Without warning, Jinsung slams the door from behind him and grabs Yechan by the shoulders. He kisses Yechan on the lips and tugs the hem of their shirt to press their bodies against one another. "Need a hand in getting rid of those feelings?" Jinsung whispers after shortly pulling away from those soft, plump and kissable red lips. "I'm right here, hyung. Always have been.”

Yechan whimpers pathetically and then gradually he feels himself succumbing into the desperate heat of touches roaming all over his body. 

“Jinsung-ah, please help me.”


	2. Edited

> I just wanted to say that I edited the short-story for an easier read and I think it’s much better than before. Tbh I never checked this work after rushing to publish it, and reading it now made me realize how confusing some of the bits were. Hope you enjoy the revised version.


End file.
